Squad 7 meets Pikachu!
by Aerisuke
Summary: One day, Pikachu accidentally gets separated from Ash and his friends. Pikachu then ends up meeting Squad 7 while at the same time mistaking Sasuke's Uchiha Clan's Crest for a Poke ball! R&R Please.


Squad 7 meets Pikachu!

(NOTE: I KIND OF THOUGHT OF THIS WHILE I WAS THINKING OF SASUKE'S UCHIHA CLAN CREST. I WANTED TO COMPARE THE POKEBALL FROM POKEMON AND THE UCHIHA CLAN'S CREST FROM NARUTO. AND THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID. ALSO, WHEN IT'S IN PARAENTHESES, THAT'S PIKACHU TALKING WHILE I'M TRANSLATING HIS "PIKACHU" TALK.)

Story:  
One day, Pikachu accidentally gets separated from Ash and his friends. Pikachu then ends up meeting Squad 7 while at the same time mistaking Sasuke's Uchiha Clan's Crest for a Poke`ball! R&R Please.

While Ash and his friends were out searching for Pokemon to catch, Pikachu accidentally got separated from Ash and his friends and Pikachu's Pokemon friends. Just then, Pikachu noticed that Squad 7 was having a picnic while waiting for Kakashi to get back from a mission.

("Hello there!)

Suddenly, Sakura heard something. "Sasuke... Naruto... did you guys hear something?" asked Sakura. "No." said Sasuke. "I didn't hear anything. You must have been hearing things, Sakura." said Naruto with a grin.

("Hey! I'm talking to you!")

Sakura then heard Pikachu's voice again. "There it is again. Sasuke... go check and make sure that nobody following us. I'm scared." said a frightened Sakura. "Fine. I'll go. Naruto... Sakura... stay here and don't move." said Sasuke as he walked a few inches away from the picnic spot. "Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Sakura. "He'll be fine, Sakura! Besides! What could happen?" aksed Naruto with a smile.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke then heard Pikachu's voice again.

("Hellooooo!")

Sasuke then picked up his kunai and asked, "Who's there?" as Pikachu jumped into a bush. There then was a rustle. "Naruto? Sakura? Is that you? Naruto?" asked Sasuke as the rustling sound continued. "Oh yeah right. Very funny, Naruto... very funny." The rustling sound began again. Pikachu then jumped out of a bush, sniffed some food and began following the scent. "Hey you! Come back here!" cried Sasuke as he began chasing Pikachu.

Meanwhile...

Naruto and Sakura were still waiting for Sasuke. "What's taking so long?" asked Sakura. "Maybe he got scratched by a cat!" cried Naruto as he began laughing. "Ow! Sakura!" cried Naruto as she punched him. "You idiot! Nothing's going to happen to my Sasuke!" cried Sakura. "Your Sasuke?" asked Naruto, sarcastically. "Shut up!" cried Sakura as she punched Naruto again. "Ow! Sakura!" cried Naruto again. Just then, they heard little footsteps running. Then they heard big footsteps. "Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Just then, Sasuke caught Pikachu just in time. "Aha! Got you, you little runt! Now... prepare to die!" cried Sasuke as he threatened to kill Pikachu with the kunai. "Sasuke! Stop! Can't you see that the little guy is harmless? Poor thing." cried Sakura as she picked up Pikachu and hugged him.

("Mommy! Mommy!")

"Uh... what did it just say?" asked a confused Naruto. "I've seen one of these guys before. It's a Pikachu. It's also a Pokemon." said Sakura. "A Poke-what?" asked Naruto. "A Pokemon. Lady Tsunade taught me all about Pokemon. I hoped to take one like this one day. But so far, he's my favorite! Sasuke, can we keep him? Please?" asked Sakura as she gave Sasuke the puppy eyes. "Well... I..." said Sasuke as Pikachu got off of Sakura and looked at the back of Sasuke's shirt while looking at the Uchiha Crest.

("Pokeball!")

"Huh? Hey, how did he get here?" asked Sasuke. "He fell off of you, Sasuke. Isn't he adorable?" asked Sakura with hearts in her eyes. "No. He isn't." said Sasuke. "Sasuke! How could you say a thing like that? I think he's pretty awesome! Wouldn't you agree, Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Yes I would, Naruto. Yes I would

("Pokeball!)

"What now?" asked Sasuke. "I think he thinks that your Uchiha Clan Crest is a Pokeball." said Sakura. "Look Pikachu... my Uchiha Clan Crest is not a Pokeball. So just run along now, okay?" asked Sasuke with a fake smile.

("Pokeball!")

"No Pikachu... as I said before: My Uchiha Clan Crest is not a Pokeball. So will you please go away? If you don't go away, I'll do Sharingan on you." said Sasuke. "Uh Sasuke... I don't think he knows what Sharingan is." said Naruto. "Shut up loser!" cried Sasuke.

5 minutes later...

After what seemed like an annoying five minutes, Pikachu was really starting to annoy Sasuke. In fact, Pikachu annoyed Sasuke so much, that Sasuke kept twitching and wanted to kill him.

("Pokeball!")

"PIKACHU! FOR THE LAST TIME, MY UCHIHA CLAN CREST IS NOT A POKEBALL! SO GO AWAY!" shouted an annoyed Sasuke in angry tone of voice with anime bulging white eyes. Finally, Ash, Brock, and Misty came. "Pikachu! There you are! We've been looking for you all day! What happened?" asked Ash. Sasuke then angrily walked up to Ash and shouted in his face, "LOOK PAL! THAT "THING" HAD BEEN ANNOYING ME ALL DAY! SO TELL HIM TO SHUT UP ONCE IN A WHILE! GOSH! HE'S BEEN GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" "Hey! Don't talk about Pikachu like that!" cried Ash as he punched Sasuke. "Sasuke!" cried Sakura. "Come on Pikachu, let's get going." said Ash.

("Wait Ash.")

"Huh?" asked Ash as Pikachu ran to go and hug Sakura. "Awwwww. How sweet. I think Pikachu likes you, Sakura." said Naruto. "Yeah. Go on Pikachu. Go run back to your family." said Sakura as Pikachu said goodbye to Sakura and went back to Ash's group. After they left, Sasuke said, "Phew. I'm glad that's over. I hope I never see another Pikachu again." said Sasuke. Just then, another Pikachu came.

("Hi!")

"Look Sasuke! There's another one! Oh, can we keep it, Sasuke? Please?" asked Sakura with puppy eyes as she picked up Pikachu. "Heck yeah! Let's bring it back to the village!" cried Naruto. "NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Sasuke.


End file.
